Annabeth's Quest
by Annaleigh Rose Jaceere
Summary: When Chiron goes missing, Annabeth bravely steps up to the challenge of leading a quest to find him. A little Percabeth, but mostly just an attempt at channeling Rick Riordan. Rated for violence
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's Quest

Annabeth's Quest

Chapter 1—My School Gets Basilisk'd

Look, I didn't plan for this to happen…but because of me, my new school is burned to a crisp. Yep, the Hugh Downey School for Gifted Students is now burnt as one of my dad's pieces of toast.

How did this happen? Well…that's quite a story.

You see, my dad and step-mom decided to send me to this school for gifted students. Now, in this situation, 'gifted' means crazy and/or stupid. I'm not crazy and I'm definitely not stupid. I'm just…different.

Actually, I'm a half-blood.

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm 15 years old and the daughter of Frederick Chase and Athena, the goddess wisdom, crafts and warfare.

Well, on the one of the last days of school, I was sitting in biology. Even though I was good at biology (well, I'm good at every subject. Daughter of Athena, remember?), I was falling asleep. But the girl next to me, started to poke me.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Are you sleeping?" I immediately woke up. It was Candace Krate, who spoke with a lisp. Sometimes it annoyed me to a point that I was ready to kill her, and trust me, I knew how.

"What is it, Candace?" I ask grumpily.

"So, I was wondering," she spat, "if I could borrow you calculator?". I groaned and gave it up.

"Why do you need a calculator for biology, anyway?" I said, getting suspicious. Candace grinned. She stuck her tongue out at me and pulled it back, really quickly, like a snake. "OK, whatever…" Candace gave a short laugh.

"Oh, you silly little girl…" Candace chuckled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Candace, what are you…?"

"Candace, Annabeth! Pay attention!" Our biology teacher, Mr. Swann, tapped our desk with his ruler. "Now, as you can see, the anatomy of this snake proves that this certain type of snake was…" he droned on into something about his digestive system. Like most half bloods, I have ADHD. That just means we have very good battle reflexes. It's not because we see to little, it's because we see a lot. Most half bloods are also dyslexic too, because our brains are hardwired for Ancient Greek.

"That's wrong." I suddenly heard Candace say next to me. Mr. Swann raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, that's wrong." Candace said getting up. "You arrogant mortal, you think you know about everything there is to us snakes, but you are a fool."

"Candace, what are you—?" Candace grinned.

"Behold, daughter of Athena, my true form!"

That's when I knew something was wrong. Most mortals didn't know that I was a half blood.

Candace's body started to elongate. Her teeth became pointier, and her face began to flatten out. And on top of it all, her legs had disappeared. She had turned into a giant snake.

"A basilisk!" I gasped. George Hoboken looked confused.

"Like in Harry Potter?"

See what I mean by 'gifted'?

As Candace started to torch the science lab with her fire-breath, I rummaged through my backpack. Suddenly, I wish I had something more then my magical Yankee's cap my mom had given me for my birthday. I soon found a celestial bronze dagger, but I knew it wouldn't be enough to kill the basilisk.

"Hey! Lizard-breath!" I yelled. Candace turned and I charged. I stabbed my dagger through her skin and she roared in pain. She used her tail to slam me against the wall and I landed with a painful _THUD!_

"Now, you shall soon die hero!" Candace hissed. She drew back ready to strike, when suddenly, from out of her neck, grew a sword blade. Candace roared in fury and started to crumple on the floor.

"And_ that_ was for trying to eat my friend." A familiar voice said. I looked up to see a boy with black hair and eyes the color of the sea. He was holding a celestial bronze sword that was covered in snake blood.

"Percy!" I called, happy to see my friend. Percy grinned and bounded toward me. He helped me up and pulled me into a warm hug. He looked exactly the same as when I last saw him. But his eyes were a little less green. It was probably because we weren't near the sea. Percy was a son of Poseidon, the sea god, so whenever he was near water, he could usually control the water and tell you your sea bearings. It's really cool.

"Annabeth! I've been so worried, you haven't been answering my phone calls or my Iris-messages, what's going on?"

"Phone calls? Irish-messages? I haven't gotten any sort of communication since camp!" I said. "I thought…I thought you forgot about me or something! Oh course, if that happened, I would have taken the first flight to Manhattan and slapped some sense into you."

"Annabeth, I could never forget about you. I talked to Chiron, and he said there was something wrong with all the Mist and communication."

"How can something be wrong with the Mist?" I asked. It seemed impossible that someone could manipulate the Mist this much. You see the Mist is what keeps the mortals from seeing all the mythological fighting stuff around them.

"I have no idea, but what I really want to know is…what happened here?" Percy said, gesturing around the wreckage of the school. Mr. Swann and the rest of the class had retreated, along with everyone else in the school. I could hear police sirens coming just around the corner.

"Uh…I'll tell you on the way, the police are coming." I said, grabbing Percy's hand. "Come on!"

We ran from the wreckage and down the street. We ran down to the older part of San Francisco when we stopped. I pulled out a golden drachma from my purse.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" Percy asked me.

"Just getting some cab fare." Percy blanched out.

"We're not using the Grey Sisters cab again?" he asked weakly. I quickly shook my head.

"Oh no…we're actually using the subway." I said. "The Hermes Underground, serves all from Olympus to the Underworld. Come on!" I pulled Percy over on the walking path. "We need to find an intersection." I said.

"Why an intersection?" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because, Seaweed Brain, Hermes is the god of travelers. An intersection is where travelers meet. So an intersection is where you call the subway." I pulled the golden drachma from my pocket and cleared my throat.

"Hermes, god of travelers, I call upon your chariot to help us travel to Camp Half-blood." I said. All of a sudden, a golden subway train raged toward us. I pulled Percy back so we wouldn't get it. As the subway slowed, the doors opened and an attendant smiled at us from the inside of the train.

"Hello! Welcome to the Hermes Underground. My name is Lexus, where is your destination?" he asked.

"Uh…we need to get to Camp Half-Blood on Long Island." I said. This nymph was kind of freaking me out, but we needed to get to camp, and they could help us.

"Camp Half-Blood will be our 6th stop, please wait in one of the seats until we reach out destination." The attendant said. Percy and I took a seat in the very back of the train. The other passengers in the train included a centaur, a satyr and another tree nymph. "The next stop is the garden of the Hesperides and after is the Fields of Punishment. If either of those destinations are your stop, please be ready to exit the train." Lexus said over the loudspeaker. Percy turned to me.

"So, what did happen at your school?" he asked me. I took a deep breath and told him about the Basilisk.

"A basilisk, like in Harry Potter?" Percy said, interrupting me. I scowled at him.

"Great, another genius. You know, J.K. Rowling didn't invent the basilisk. They've been slithering around the earth eons before Britain even came into existence!"

"Fine, whatever…so what happened next?" Percy said, waving the notion aside.

"So, she had just started to torch the school with her fire-breath when I stabbed her with my bronze dagger when you came along and, well, you know the rest." I said. I paused. "How is Grover and everyone." Percy bit his lip.

"Grover is still taking Pan's death pretty hard. He hasn't eaten any enchiladas for a month!" he said. "But Tyson is helping him get over it. They've become really good friends now."

"And Chiron?" Percy paused. "And Chiron?" I pressed.

"Annabeth," Percy said, quietly. "Chiron is missing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—

Chapter 2—I am Denied a Quest

"Missing!" I nearly screamed. Chiron was like a father to me. He had almost raised me when I lived year round at camp. "How can he be missing?"

"I'm not sure, he went to visit his relatives in Miami to find a cure for Peleus, you know, the dragon who guards the Golden Fleece? Well, after two weeks, some of Chiron's cousins said that he had never arrived." Percy gulped. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth…" I put my head in my hands, I felt like I was going to cry. Percy put his hand on my shoulder. "But we're doing everything we can to find him, promise. Mr. D already has two quests out to search for him. Bellerophon will tell you all about it." Percy said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Who's Bellerophon?"

"The temporary activities director." Percy explained. I frowned. I remember Tantalus, the last temporary activities director. It really didn't go well between us. I just hoped that this Bellerophon guy would be better.

"Well…is he ok?" Percy frowned.

"He's kind of a show-off, because he slew the Chimera and 'tamed' the original Pegasus." Percy said. I nodded; I knew the myth about Bellerophon. "So, he kicked Silena Beauregard out of her stable job. Now she's stuck _cleaning_ all the stables!"

"That's horrible!" Silena Beauregard, a child of Aphrodite, had been teaching me how to ride the Pegasi since my first year at camp. It really ticked me off.

"Our next stop is Camp Half-Blood, if this is your stop, please get ready to exit the train." Lexus said over the speaker. Percy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, we don't want to miss Rachel. She's coming to camp today. " Percy said, tugging me out of the train.

"Yeah, I guess…" I stopped short. "_Rachel_? As in Rachel Elizabeth Dare?"

"Miss, if you could please exit the train, we need to go!" Lexus said pushing me off the train. He tipped his hat to us and the train sped off into nowhere. I turned back to Percy.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare? What is she still doing here?" I asked. Percy shrugged.

"Yeah, Chiron said she could stay in the Big House. He wants to develop her 'seeing through the Mist' powers."

I couldn't say I was happy about that. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was this girl Percy met on Hoover Dam two years ago. She had saved him from an army of skeleton warriors. She was one of few mortals who could see through the Mist. Like that was a big deal. I could see through the Mist. Heck, I could even manipulate the Mist!

"So she won't be staying in a cabin?" I said. There are twelve cabins at camp. Each represents a different god and you stay in the cabin of your Olympian mom or dad. I'm in cabin 7, the cabin of Athena. But if you don't know who your Olympian parent is, you would stay in the Hermes cabin until it is determine. So Rachel would be sleeping in the Big House. I was kind of sorry that she couldn't sleep in the crowded Hermes cabin.

"Oh come on, Annabeth. How can you not like her? She's in to art and drawing and you like architecture. That's kind of sort of the same thing." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

We found Rachel on the steps of the Big House. I guess she was getting a tour from Travis and Conner Stoll, of the Hermes Cabin.

"Percy!" She waved us over. Percy smiled at her and walked over. I groaned and followed him. "Oh my god, this camp is so cool!" Rachel said.

"Glad you like it. Rachel, you remember Annabeth, right?" Rachel smiled at me and held out her hand.

"Yeah, nice to see you again." She said warmly. I nodded.

"You too." I said stiffly. "So, you're getting the grand tour then."

"Yep!" Travis Stoll put his arm around her shoulders. "Rachel is really cool. She told us about this time when she pulled this fire alarm and…"

"Well, that's cool. Percy, can you introduce me to Bellerophon? I'd really like to meet him…" I pulled Percy away from the group and into the Big House.

"OK, well…see you later!" Percy called out.

The Big House looked the same as ever. Inside there was a rug donated by the Athena cabin (I had made the patch with the olive branch on it). The hearth fire in the middle of the room wasn't lit, but it was still beautiful. It was a huge and gold with all the symbols of all the gods and goddesses decorated on it: a lightning bolt, a trident, a skull, a peacock, a branch on wheat, a spear, a mallet, an owl, a sun, a moon, a cluster of grapes and a dove.

At the wooden table on the left side sat Mr. D, who was the director of camp. Mr. D was actually Dionysus, the god of wine. His father, Zeus, had sent him to Camp Half-Blood as punishment for falling in love with a wood nymph. I guess this made him really bitter, because he's been a pain in the butt ever since I can remember.

But next to him sat a heavyset man with black hair and a black beard. He wore a white t-shirt over blue jean overalls and paddock boots. I was guessing that this was Bellerophon, the guy who had 'tamed' Pegasus.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Peter Johnson and Anniebell Chambers." Mr. D said looking up from one of his wine magazines. He always insisted on getting our names wrong. I had been at camp for eight years, and he still didn't know that my name was Annabeth Chase.

"Hi, Mr. D." I said through clenched teeth. I really hated Mr. D. I turned to Bellerophon. "Hi, I'm _Annabeth_, from the Athena cabin. You must be Bellerophon, Percy was telling me about you." I stuck out my hand to shake his. Bellerophon smirked and shook my hand.

"Well, hello little lady. Yes, I am the famous Bellerophon, the slayer of the Chimera and the tamer of Pegasus." He said. I forced a smile.

"Why yes, of course. So…Percy told my about Chiron, what happened?" I asked, worriedly. Bellerophon frowned.

"Well, I was called upon a week after Mr. Chiron's disappearance, so if you really want to know about it, ask Mr. Dionysus here." Bellerophon said, turning to Mr. D, as did everyone else in the room. Mr. D shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I wasn't there when the horse disappeared. All I can sense is that he's gone. He's not hurt, but gone somewhere beyond my senses."

"Like Annabeth was?" Percy asked. I shivered as I remembered when Luke, an old counselor at camp who turned out to be a traitor, had tricked me into holding the sky.

"If you say so, Peter." Mr. D yawned. Percy looked murderous.

"I can't believe—" he started, but Bellerophon stopped him.

"On that happy note, would you please make rounds and tell the campers that tonight we will play a game of capture the flag?" I put my hand over Percy's mouth to keep him from saying anything that would get him killed, or worse.

"Of course, come on Percy." I pulled him along.

"I can't believe they would just ignore you! You have to take this quest Annabeth!" Percy said. I thumped him on the head. "Ow!"

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's make rounds and then I'll tell you my plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—

Chapter 3—We Devise a Plan

After making rounds to all the campers, Percy and I walked down the lake. We saw campers canoeing and the playful water naiads trying to flirt with the male campers. I rolled my eyes at them.

"So, Wise Girl, what is your plan?" Percy asked me. He was skipping stones, and he wasn't very good. But when the stone sank into the water, he willed the water to pull it back up and skip eight more times.

"Well…I asked Malcolm, my brother, who was leading the quests. He said Clarisse and Nick Hemmingway, from Apollo's cabin, both left last Saturday morning. So, I say, that when the camp is playing capture the flag tomorrow, we make a run for it and go on this quest. Like when we went on the quest to find the Golden Fleece." I said, skipping my own stone. It skipped nine times. Percy gave me a dirty look and threw all of his stones into the water.

"One problem. We can't just go. We need supplies. When we snuck away, Hermes gave us duffle bags and the wind and multi-vitamins." Percy said.

"Please, I'm a child of Athena, I've thought this all out." I pulled one of the bobby pins that kept my bangs out of my hair. "Have you ever picked a lock?"

Percy and I decided to wait until dusk to break into the camp store, so that gave us some time to plan our escape. But we both agreed we needed two other people for our plan to work.

"Grover!"

"Annabeth?"

"Tyson!"

"Percy! Annabeth!"

Tyson, Percy's half-brother, tackled both of us and pulled us into in a backbreaking hug.

"Tyson…I...can't…BREATH!" I choked out. Tyson looked surprised

"Oh…I sorry." He let go and patted me on the head. "Are you OK?" He asked. I bent over and put my hands on my knees, panting.

"Jeez, Tyson. You've gotten a lot stronger since I last saw you." I smiled at him. "How are you? And you, Grover?" I looked over at Grover. I knew that the death of Pan had really taken a toll on him. You see Grover was always on his own quest to find Pan, the God of the Wild. But last summer, his search had ended when Pan faded away in front of his eyes. Pan was the father of satyrs so this really made Grover sad. I felt so bad for him; Grover was one of my oldest friends. It was him who led my to camp when I was seven.

"Yeah, everything is great." Grover said. I could tell he was a lot better, but his smile was fake.

"Listen," Percy said, waving for them to come closer. "Annabeth and I have decided that we're going out to look for Chiron. We can't just sit here while Clarisse and Nick are out there. We're going to break into the camp store tonight and then leave tomorrow when everyone is playing capture the flag. But we need your help. Are you guys up for it?"

"Yes! I will go!" Tyson said, jumping up and down. Grover looked worried.

"Percy, do you know how much trouble we'll get in if we get caught." Percy shrugged.

"I know, but we've done it before. I mean Tyson, Annabeth and I have."

"Yes, but I haven't. I'm hanging by a thread with the Council of the Cloven Elders. They think I'm crazy for saying that Pan's dead, and if I get caught…" His voice trailed off. We all knew that if Grover did get caught trying to go on this quest with us, the Council of Elders would exile him. I took a deep breath.

"All right Grover, if you don't think you can…it's fine." I said. The only time I've seen Grover look as guilty as he did now, was when he had to tell everyone about what had happened to Thalia.

Everyone at camp knew about Thalia's story. Grover was assigned to take her to camp. Her and no one else, but they came across two other half bloods, Luke and I. Before they got to camp, monsters attacked them and Thalia had given her life to give Grover, Luke and I time to run for it. Her father, Zeus, had turned his dying daughter into a pine-tree, which protected the camp boarders from all kinds of things. But two years ago, thanks to the magic of the Golden Fleece, she had come back to life. Now she runs with the goddess Artemis as the lieutenant of the Hunters. I couldn't possible see how Grover could still feel guilty about this, but I guess he did.

"We could really use you though…" Percy begged. Grover bleated and dug a tin can from out of the trashcan and started to eat it.

"I'm really sorry guys, but I can't. I haven't felt right since Pan's death. It's just…just to early to go on a quest right now."

Rachel Elizabeth Dare saved us the awkward silence that was coming; I would have taken the silence over her coming over.

"Percy! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere…listen, I need you're help." She looked around at us. "Uh…do you mind if I borrow him for a minute." I glared at her.

"Uh…I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Percy said. He followed Rachel over to behind a tree. I can't tell you how much I wanted to follow them and listen in on their conversation, and I could if I wanted because I had my mom's magical Yankee's hat in my pocket. But I just wouldn't feel right doing it.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked Grover, who shrugged.

"I don't know…I heard Chiron and Mr. D talking about giving her some kinds of lessons," he said.

"Math lessons?" Tyson said.

"Uh…maybe not, Tyson." I said. I turned over to Grover. "Hey, just so you know, I have no hard feelings about you not wanting to go on the quest, seriously…you're one of my best friends and I just wanted you to have you there with me. But if you don't want to…"

"Annabeth," Grover looked ready to cry. "I'm really, really sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," I smiled to reassure him. "Hey, watch out for Rachel when we're gone, I have a bad feeling about her.

"No, you have a bad feeling about her and Percy together." Grover sniffled. He smiled through his tears. "Satyr remember? I can read emotions."

"Well, I-I…no, it's not like…you see, the thing is…" I mouthed on, but Grover smirked at me. "Don't give me that look! She just doesn't seem right to me." I mumbled.

"Whatever Annabeth, when you want to talk about it, just let me know." I was just about to Indian rug burn him really hard, when Percy and Rachel walked back over.

"Hey, guess what?" Percy seemed really excited. "Rachel's going to come on our quest with us!" My mouth dropped open.

"What?" I shouted.

**A/N: Hey all thanks for reading so far. I'm afraid I'm taking a one week break, because I have my end of the year exams coming up and I'm afraid to say it, but I need these good grades. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—

"Percy! Did that Basilisk give you brain damage?" I was yelling at him a few hours later. "She a mortal! MORTAL! As in she can die very, very easily!"

"We can die just as easily, even more easily." Percy grumbled. "Why are you taking this all out on me anyway? I thought you would like having another girl around!"

"That's not the point!" I hissed. "I'm just trying to protect Rachel from, oh I don't know…CERTAIN DEATH!" Percy scoffed at that.

"Annabeth, you'll be there, I'll be there, Tyson will be there. I don't think she'll have to worry about 'certain death'." Percy said, putting finger quotations over the 'certain death'.

"Yeah, didn't you tell that to Nico di Angelo when you promised to protect his sister?" I snapped. But after I said it, I wished I hadn't. Percy looked down at his feet, looking miserable. I knew he still felt bad about letting Bianca die.

"Hey, I didn't mean that." I said quietly. "Look, maybe it _will_ be fun having another girl." I said. "I'll give it a try." That seemed to cheer Percy up a little.

"Thanks." He said, smiling. A conch horn blew in the distance. Dinner time.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's go eat." I said, taking his hand and dragging him to the dining pavilion.

* * *

Percy and I had to spilt up when we reached the pavilion. Stupid camp rules…As I took my place at the Athena table one of my sisters, Meredith grinned at me.

"What?" I asked, scowling at her.

"I saw you walk in holding hands with Percy Jackson." She smirked. "Are you two finally together?" Meredith asked.

"What? Me and Percy? No!" I insisted with a laugh. But Meredith just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Bethy, everyone in the camp knows that you like him, well…except for him." She said. I glared at her.

"A. Don't call me 'Bethy'," I said with a shudder. I _hated_ when she called me that. "And B. if you're so interest, why don't you talk to Percy about it?" Sometimes I wondered if Aphrodite was really Meredith's mother, and not Athena.

"I tried," Meredith sighed. "But he turned as red as a tomato and mumbled something about going to see Grayson."

"_Grover_," I corrected bitterly.

"Whatever," Meredith said quickly. "I even talked to Silena Beauregard about it, but she was too busy with Conner Stoll." she sneered. I didn't need to ask. For the past two years, the entire camp had been pushing Silena and Conner together, because everyone knew that they liked each other, but were too shy to admit it.

"Yeah," I said, unconcerned about Silena and Conner's new relationship. "What's happened, you know…since last year?"

"Nothing big, Chiron sent a bunch of us into the Labyrinth to explore, but Bellaphron pulled the plug on that." Meredith scowled. I could tell she had been one of the campers who had gone into the Labyrinth. "We didn't find anything, really…some of Daedalus's inventions that are pretty useful and…" She cut off, grinned. "But I'm not supposed to tell you." She said, importantly.

"Says who?" She insisted, a little hurt. I'm usually the person who knows all the important stuff.

"Chiron."

I was about to say something, but Mr. D stood up for the before-meal toast. He wore a different track suit, this one had a really tacky tiger/leopard pattern. But I didn't dare tell him that

"I guess I'm supposed to say 'welcome back' to our summer campers. So…whoopee for surviving another year." He put his finger in his mouth, made a popping noise and twirled his finger about, sarcastically. "After this, you brats are to go have your silly game of capture the whatever." Mr. D picked up his can of root beer and toasted the gods. I supposed Bellaphron didn't want to toast anyone but himself.

The wood nymphs appeared with our dinner and it was time to make the daily sacrifice to the gods. I picked up my plate and walked over to the sacrificial flame.

As I waited in line, I couldn't help thinking about what Chiron had said to Meredith. Something they had found in the Labyrinth, something I wasn't supposed to know. I approached the hearth and looked into the flame.

"For Athena" I muttered, throwing in a piece of pizza. "_And please…help us."_ I prayed silently.

As dinner progressed, I couldn't stop myself from looking over at the Poseidon table a few times. Percy and Tyson where deep in conversation, Percy's frown was furrowed and a frown was set on his face. I had to admit, he looked kind of cute frustrated. As soon as I thought that, I shook my head. Meredith was just trying to get under my skin, and I was not going to let her succeed.

After dinner, I casually walked to the Poseidon table, not wanting to give Meredith any satisfaction of seeing Percy and me together. I tapped Percy on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" I muttered to him. Percy nodded.

"Tyson told me he'd stand watch." He said. "There's a buzzer in the watch he gave me, and when he pushes the button on his watch, it will alert me. I can do the same." Percy said, showing me his watch. Indeed there was a little silver button I had never noticed before. "He'll beep me if someone is coming."

"Good plan." I said. "Let's go…"

* * *

Breaking into the camp was easier then I thought it would be. Before long, Percy and I were sorting through mountains of emergency supplies, determining if it was important enough to bring with us.

"What about this glow-in-the-dark medallion?" Percy asked, throwing me the greenish medal.

"Nope, that's why we brought flashlights." I said, throwing it back. Percy sighed and started sorting through another pile.

"Annabeth, can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is, Seaweed Brain." I told him. Percy grinned

"Why do you not like Rachel so much." Great…any question but that.

"I…I guess I feel like everyone's gotten to like her, so fast." I frowned. "With half-bloods, we're usually wary, we've grown up to not trust most people. I sighed. "I feel like she's going to take my friends away." I whispered to myself, but unfortunately, Percy heard me.

"Oh gods…is that what you really think?" Percy dropped what he was doing and walked over to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "I'm so sorry Annabeth."

"What? No!" I shook his hand off. "I'm fine, Percy." I didn't need sympathy. I was a strong person.

It was a good thing that Percy's arm wasn't around me anymore, because at that moment, Travis and Conner Stoll walked into the camp store.

**A/N: **Hey readers! I owe you all a huge apology. It's been over a year since I've updated this fic, a tone of crap has been going on and I spent the past year studying abroad in France. I just got soooooo off track. I pink promise upon the River Styxs that I won't abandon this fic!


	5. Author's Note

_**AUTHORS NOTE:  
**_

Yeah…forgot to say that I'm going to continue writing this as if I haven't read 'The Last Olympian' yet. I have though and I loved it (: Percabeth! But yeah, I'm going to continue with what I had in planned and some of it is like 'The Last Olympian' but not most of it. But enjoy!


End file.
